jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheetah Saotome (Continuum-729058146)
Appearance A womanly form standing in a pose that is so cocky and brash that you instantly know she has to be a Saotome. The fact that she has body fur, belying her nakedness, and that her features are distinctly feline in tendency belied this impression as all who knew about the association of Ranma with cats could hardly be mistaken for having strong reservations. Personality Has a very sensual and a erotic nature History Early on in her life, she displayed more cat-like tendencies, such as a penchant for eating living birds and mice. Later, she restricted these feline eating habits to cooked fish, primarily tuna. Powers and Abilities Powers Cheetah unique physiology grants her all of the attributes of a cheetah in a humanoid form, thus granting her superhuman strength, stamina, durability, senses, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, and equilibrium. § Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Durability, Endurance, and Resistance: She possesses superhuman strength, stamina, durability, endurance, and resistance in all forms, and can press over 25 tons under normal conditions. She is able to lift automobiles and throw them considerable distances without any difficulty whatsoever, smash through concrete walls in a single blow without harm to herself, tie barbells in knots, fight, run, jump, leap, and work at peak capacity for hours on end without stopping, and has a considerably strong immune system, granting her amazing resistance to disease, poisons, toxins, etc. § Superhuman Attacking Speed: Cheetah can punch and kick with enough speed to make the blow invisible to the naked eye, create a miniature sonic boom, or slam holes through four feet of solid steel. § Accelerated Healing Factor: Cheetah possesses an accelerated healing factor that grants her the ability to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of her cellular structure far more rapidly than any normal human. The speed of her healing factor is directly proportionate to the severity of the damage to her cellular structure. She is able to easily heal from bullet wounds. Cheetah's natural and mystical healing also affords her virtual immunity to poisons and drugs, as well as a greatly enhanced resistance to diseases. § Superhuman Speed: Cheetah possesses the ability to move at superhuman speeds. She has a top speed of 490 mph when running on two legs. Thanks to her superhuman leg muscles, stamina and endurance, she is capable of running for incredibly long periods of time with tiring whatsoever. § Superhuman Leg Muscles: Her powerful leg muscles and bone composition are superhumanly enhanced as well, enabling her to run for incredibly long periods of time and distances, leap several stories in height or over a small house in a single bound, and kick with incredible force and power. § Superhuman Jaws: Her jaws are much stronger than any regular humans, enabling her to bite through much harder materials without harm to herself or her teeth. § Superhumanly Acute Senses: Cheetah’s feral physiology provides her with superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing. § Superhuman Sight: Cheetah possesses superhuman visual acuity. She can see things at a maximum distance much greater than a normal human's; her vision extends all the way into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, granting her perfect night vision. Her vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, enabling her to more easily detect the movements of an opponent and the flicker-fusion rate of her retinas is reduced to such an extent that she can easily perceive fast-moving objects that would appear to others as a blur. § Superhuman Taste: Her sense of taste can detect 1 part of foreign matter in 10,000. § Superhuman Smell: Her highly developed olfactory sense and memory allow her to detect and track a scent over eight hours old, possibly a concentration of 20 parts per million, that she had not been exposed to for up to several months previously. She is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. She can track a target by scent and selectively sort through various odors, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an impressive degree of success. She can detect a subtle alteration in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. Cheetah can also use her keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. § Superhuman Hearing: Her hearing is enhanced similarly, enabling her to hear a whispered conversation through a standard soundproof barrier. Her hearing is sufficiently acute to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet (12m). § Superhuman Touch: Cheetah possesses transparent, almost invisible vibrissae (whiskers) that grant her a superhumanly acute sense of touch. These whiskers grant her extraordinary sensation and navigation. She can detect minute changes in the temperature and pressure in her immediate environment, as well as the motion and/or disturbance of air currents surrounding her. § Superhuman Agility: Her main superhuman powers revolve around her unmatchable superhuman agility, reflexes, dexterity, flexibility, balance, coordination, and equilibrium (She possesses the full power of her superhuman agility, reflexes, dexterity, flexibility, balance, coordination, equilibrium, kinesthesia, proprioception, and danger sense. She has the combined agility of the most accomplished Olympic gymnasts and the combined acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats in history, times ten. She can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. She can walk on her hands for an indefinite amount of time, or perform virtually any combination or sequence of gymnastic stunts (flips, rolls, swings, cartwheels, leaps, handstands, somersaults, springs, tumbling, etc.) imaginable, no matter how complicated or complex they may be. She can easily top any Olympic record at gymnastics (either on floor or any apparatus, such as rings, flying rings, climbing ropes, vaulting, pole-vaulting, balance beams, pommel horse, trapeze-swings, horizontal bars, uneven bars, parallel bars, trampolines, etc.), aerobics, or acrobatics. Her mind has been psychologically augmented so that she is able to memorize any sequence of acrobatic, aerialist, and/or gymnastic stunts that she has seen or imagined, and use them in any combination imaginable. Her agility and reflexes enable her to attack and subdue multiple opponents much larger and more powerful than herself without fear. She knows completely how to use the environment to her advantage. § Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes and reaction time are much faster than an average human. Her reflexes are completely and always in synch with her kinesthesia, proprioception, and danger sense. Therefore, she is able to know exactly when and where danger will strike her, how to react to the danger, which direction she should move in order to avoid the danger and how to adjust her body’s position in order to safely avoid the danger without any harm becoming to any portion or part of her body. § Superhuman Dexterity: Cheetah possesses superhuman dexterity that enables her to achieve any feat with her feet as proficiently as her hands. Furthermore, her manual and pedal dexterity is so great that she can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with her toes. She is also superhumanly ambidextrous, able to use both of her hands and feet with equally superhuman proficiency. § Superhuman Flexibility: All of the bones in Cheetah’s body, including her skull, are malleable and her muscle tissue is exceedingly resilient, making her body extremely flexible and pliant. This enables her to stay in a crouched position for an indefinite amount of time and perform virtually any contortionist-type feats without any harm to her spinal column whatsoever. She is triple-jointed, enabling her to bend her body in anyway imaginable. It is nearly impossible for her to break a bone or tear a muscle. Hence, Cheetah can stretch and bend her body in ways that would tear ligaments and survive impacts that would kill or inflict major injury upon a normal human being with little or no injury to herself. Cheetah is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are four times as elastic as the average human being is, despite their enhanced strength. This greatly helps in combination with the rest of her physical prowess, as she is able to move and bend in ways that would normally harm someone without harm befalling her whatsoever. She can compress her body very tightly, so that she can fit through tight spaces, about 4 inches in diameter. § Superhuman Balance, Coordination, and Equilibrium: She has the uncanny ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in virtually any position imaginable in any location. However, she seems to instinctively know how to adjust her position in order to maintain perfect balance on any object, no matter how narrow or small it may be. Her coordination is beyond superhuman, as she is able to coordinate the entirety of her muscular system in order to execute any task she desires. § Superhuman Kinesthesia and Proprioception: Cheetah possesses the superhuman ability to sense the position of any part of her body in correlation to any other part of the body. This enables her to determine the status of any of her body part’s in correlation to their position. This helps her in evading and dodging enemies, obstacles, dangers, etc. Danger Sense: Her danger sense, which is internally linked with her superhuman reflexes, kinesthesia and proprioception, enables her to evade, dodge, and avoid almost any form of danger, no matter how fast, subtle, or sudden it may be. It also enables her to judge her position in midair, where she can grab an object to swing onto, etc. It alerts her to all dangers, including non-deadly, subtle, or even non-harmful threats (such as snowballs, swatting brooms, creaky or crumbly floors, etc.). If she is somehow blinded, Cheetah’s danger sense tells her how to avoid obstacles that she cannot see. It is always active, even when she is asleep or unconscious, activating her reflexes almost as immediately as it would if she was awake. She can ignore the danger sense if she wished, however. When she moves across the city, her danger sense informs what objects are nearby, judges her position, where she can grab onto an object, and if it is a safe object. She can also sense, evade, and dodge any attacks randomly fire or shot by a mindless or robotic being. Abilities Cheetah is the current heir to the anything goes school and is among the world’s greatest and unmatched gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist, surpassing the well-trained and Olympic-level athletes of all time easily. Combined with full use of her agility, reflexes, dexterity, flexibility, balance, coordination, equilibrium, kinesthesia, proprioception, danger sense, strength, equilibrium, feral attributes, and true martial arts training, makes her a very formidable combatant. She is an extraordinarily brilliant young woman, with an intuitive and unique perspective on things. She seems able to notice the most subtle details that most others usually ignore. She is also an expert on survival techniques, and has more than once during her training spent days in remote forests learning to survive, using little more than the clothes on her back and her natural abilities and training. She can be very seductive. Strength level Cheetah's physiology grants her phenomenal superhuman strength, enabling her to lift (press) up to 25 tons under optimal conditions. Category:Continuum-729058146